


Love, Lethe, and Loss

by FuckingSadBoi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: But He's Learning, Gen, Hades (Percy Jackson) is a Bad Parent, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Loss of Trust, Memory Loss, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Nico di Angelo-centric, Nico-centric, River Lethe, Sad Nico di Angelo, Sad with a Happy Ending, Trust Issues, and I give him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingSadBoi/pseuds/FuckingSadBoi
Summary: Nico's breathing hitched, tears filling his eyes. In a low, hostile voice he whispered. "I never asked for you to take every part of me and erase it. To make me unsure of who I am every day." There was a stunned look on Hades' face, something so shocking to Nico."Nico," Hades spoke up, eyes looking worn and sad. Nico looked away, determined not to let anything weaken his resolve. “I-,” Nico knew whatever Hades said next would change things, and he didn’t know how.Day 12: Broken TrustDay 13 (Alt): Memory Loss
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hades
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Love, Lethe, and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> decided to do something different this week. Combine two prompts!

Nico walked the paths of the underworld, watching ghosts meandering throughout the place. He drifted off the hardly worn paths, after all, who other than the dead walked these paths? Each step was almost an adventure, likely leading to his doom if he wasn't careful.

The path was rocky, not made for living, fragile beings. Nico walked them anyway, jumping every gap in the floor and skipping the areas littered with generic, plastic-esque skulls. Honestly, the place radiated classic "I'm emo, look at me. Skulls, black, Satan." It was dreary and bland, giving off bad vibes and sadness. 

As he walked he came across a murky river, certain areas a milky white while others seemed a black so dark it stole light. Instant fear froze him in his tracks, eyes caught on the still yet ever-flowing river. Nico took a harsh breath, memories previously lost to him struggling to come back. 

"River Lethe," he muttered, fearfully. His knees felt weak like he'd collapse in on himself at the slightest draft. He took a step back, unsteady steps over jagged rocks. Nico almost tripped over his next step, never turning away from the cruel river. "I gotta get out of here."

He whirled around, slamming into something immediately. Falling flat on his butt, Nico stared up at his father. Hades looked stoic, some hidden emotion flashing in their eyes too quickly. Nico felt himself clam up, going for the best neutral face he had in hopes Hades didn't realize how terrified he was: of both his father and the river.

He dropped down to a knee, nervously biting the inside of his cheek. "Father," he spoke up, gaze locked on the rocky ground of the underworld. "Why are you here?" He flinched at his accusing tone. Nico couldn't breathe, every small gasp for air getting stuck in his throat.

"Rise," Hades declared instead of answering. Nico hurriedly stood up, still refusing to meet his father's eyes. There was a tenseness lingering in the silence between them. Nico, finding the last shred of confidence and bravery left in him, asks again. Hades tilts his head, almost unperceivable to Nico. "I know of everything happening in my domain. You entering here did not slip my sight."

Nico scowled, meeting Hades' eyes for the first time that day. "So what? I'm not allowed to be over here, _Father_ ." He loathed the way his father looked hurt at his words. Nico felt angry, unimaginably angry. This unbridled rage turned any fear into hot, white rage. Nico may be Hades' son, but in _no way_ was Hades his father. 

Nico had no family as far as he was concerned. After taking care of himself for years, it was only after it was too late, when he was too bitter and broken, did they reach out. Days, weeks, months out on the streets. Alone and trying desperately not to starve to death and wishing most days that a monster would finally be too much to handle. He taught himself how to cook food so he didn't accidentally get sick, learned how to hotwire a car so that he could have some hot air to warm his chilled bones. Earned himself a place in the world and defended it even as monsters and humans alike tried to tear him from it.

And when he had learned to be content with his life, _finally._ He was swept away, into another war he should have been too young to fight in. They spoke to him, asked questions, and _pitied_ Nico for surviving. Any sort of misguided feelings of yearning for inclusion was left stomped on, his mind finally convinced that those years alone in a too exhausting life was better than years in life slowly killing him.

So maybe he had nightmares about certain days from that life, those were certainly fewer and less horrifying than the ones this life seemed inclined to supply in bulk. 

"No, you're not." Hades asserted, his voice stern and every bit as powerful as a god should be. Nico almost huffed in frustration, barely holding it back. Instead be blurted out, "Well who are you to tell _me_ what to do!" It felt childish, almost made him flush in embarrassment, and just leave. His father's stony face hardened his lips downturn into a frown. "I am a god and your father, Nico. And you shall treat me like such." 

Nico scoffed, rolling his eyes. He stepped forward, closer to his father and the river than he liked. He ignored the flash of fear inside him and the small pity in Hades' eyes which told him the god didn't. "You may be a god, but you are no father."

Hades' face twisted with anger wearing down every feature. "I _am_ your father, I have been since the day you were born and I will be until the day I die." Nico felt anger replacing every ounce of blood in his veins, fear and panic shoved to the side as he took another step forward. 

"You say you were my father," Nico nearly yelled, pain and anger mixed in his voice. "But how long ago was that? 70 years ago? Back in a life, I can't even _remember_ because _you_ forced me to forget everything!" 

"It was for your own good!" The god yelled back. Unmoving and unwavering in his strong stance on the bank of the river. Nico scowled, " _My_ own good. _MY OWN GOOD?_ " He cried out, hatred weighing down his heart. "I never _asked_ you to destroy everything I knew! I _never_ wanted you to take every memory of my mother I had!"

Nico's breathing hitched, tears filling his eyes. In a low, hostile voice he whispered. "I never asked for you to take every part of me and erase it. To make me unsure of who I am every day." There was a stunned look on Hades' face, something so shocking to Nico. 

"Nico," Hades spoke up, eyes looking worn and sad. Nico looked away, determined not to let anything weaken his resolve.“I-” Nico knew whatever Hades said next would change things, and he didn’t know how. He almost wanted to run, to ignore whatever his father-not-father had to say and pretend he hadn’t broken down near the two things he feared and hated the most.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, his voice soft and weak. It was so unlike him, his father’s tone never so wobbly and hurt. Nico felt his heart burst, and tears spilt over and streamed down his face. He didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t okay, he didn’t forgive him. But the words helped in a way he never knew they could. He cleared his throat, trying uselessly to wipe the tears away. “Yeah, I know.”

Nico threw himself at his father, needing something more real than words at that moment. Hades stumbled only out of shock, his arms wrapping around Nico tightly. Nico cried into his father’s shoulder, who only held him closer and desperately said his whispered apologies like they were a prayer. The thought was so ironic, his father, the _god of the underworld_ , praying. He snorted, tears still sliding down his face. 

“I can’t forgive you,” Nico whispered, his voice meek but he knew he had to say this. “Not yet.” His father nodded, still holding him closely. “I know,” Hades said back, “You don’t have to.” 

Nico sniffled, giving a watery laugh. “ _Di immortales_ , this is the worst place to have a breakdown.” Hades gave an amused smile, eyes fond. “It really is,” he said back, voice soft and the audible love making him feel safe. Withing seconds that he thought that though, they were back in the palace. In the kitchen to be exact.

“Emotions make me hungry,” Hades explained after he saw Nico’s amused, raised brow. Again, Nico snorted. He grabbed a pomegranate, watching his father grab a piece of ambrosia. “Like father like son,” Nico said as he took the hard seeds out.

Hades visibly startled. A smile spreading across his face a second later. Nico took a bite out of his slice of pomegranate to hide his own smile.

**Author's Note:**

> if you can't tell, I've never had a pomegranate. I literally had to google 'how to eat a pomegranate'


End file.
